This invention relates to securing a door. More particularly, this invention relates to a secure enclosure assembly to be mounted on the outside of the door.
Many doors, such as doors for a cabinet containing a server rack in a data center, have security features associated with them. These security features can range from a locking mechanism on the door latching mechanism (for example, a doorknob, a door handle, or so forth) to a deadbolt with a chain extending from the wall to the door to prevent the door from opening all the way. In some environments, extra security protocols may be required to monitor the status of a door as well as the activity of the door.
Assembly of the components for door security systems can be onerous and complex. Conventionally, the components of the security system are mounted inside the door and, therefore, occupy some volume within the cabinet. Further, when electrical components are involved, if these electrical components are not mounted inside the door, these electrical components are often installed at a remote location from the door latch, which can require a more vigorous installation and much wiring.
Further, specific components are often required for assembly of the security system based on the particular direction of door swing. For example, a particular component such as a locking mechanism may only be designed to be mounted on doors opening in a certain direction of swing (for example, doors opening from the right that are hinged on the left side versus doors opening from the left that are hinged on the right side).
Hence, a need exists for improved security systems for doors that are easily installed in a variety of configurations.